Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (Mobile)
Were you looking for the mobile ports of the first, third, or fourth games? Main = is the mobile port for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, released for Android on November 13, 2014 and iOS on November 20, 2014. This port costs $2.99. Differences Android v1.07 and iOS v.1.03: *The animations for the animatronics on the menu have been removed. *The static in the menu or camera feeds has been removed. *Mangle's radio frequency audio is absent in any room it is in, including the Right Air Vent blind spot. *Toy Bonnie doesn't slide into view when putting on the Freddy Fazbear Head to deter him when he is in the Right Air Vent. Instead, only part of his face can be seen through the eye holes. This only happens on the Android version. ** On the iOS version, however, he simply exits the vent like the other animatronics do when the player puts on the head. ** However, even though he doesn't slide into view, he takes longer to exit the vent than the others. It is unknown why this occurs. *The rooms in the pizzeria are noticeably smaller. *The animations for the Freddy Head and the Monitor are much quicker, to the point of almost becoming invisible. *Cutscenes after finishing a night are absent. *The animatronics are more aggressive in the mobile port than on the PC version. *The A.I. is not freely customizable in the Custom Night menu, and it is instead restricted to presets. *Toy Bonnie will not stare directly into, or even appear in, the Party Room 4 camera. *Death Minigames are much more simplistic. *If Golden Freddy is active, he can attack at any time, even while in the camera. This only happens on the Android version. This makes Night 6 or the others including Golden Freddy- almost impossible on Android. *When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, or Toy Freddy enter The Office, they take a much longer time before they leave, regardless of whether or not the player equips the Freddy Fazbear Head. This only happens on the iOS version on some older iOS platforms. *The Music Box winds up much slower in the iOS version (older models only). *There is no audio for the Air Vent Lights or the Flashlight. *When the Flashlight is disabled by an animatronic moving, it makes the sound that occurs if using it is attempted when disabled by BB. Bugs *When Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, or Toy Freddy enter The Office, if the player turns on the Air Vent Lights, this will result in said animatronic seemingly turning invisible. This also occurs on the PC version. **If the player raises and lowers the Monitor or Freddy Fazbear Head after this happens, they will still be attacked by said animatronic. *There is a glitch where Mangle can be seen in two different rooms at the same time. *The iOS app store claims that the game will not work with gen 3 or 4 devices (due to their not containing 512 MB or RAM). However, it will work with an iPhone 4. **However, on older iOS devices such as the iPhone 4, it is virtually impossible to beat night 6 due to the music box winding up too slow. The iPhone 5 seems to fix this issue. |-| Gallery = IosPrizeCorner.jpeg|Prize Corner on mobile. IosShowstage.jpeg|Show Stage on mobile. IOS Death Minigame.jpeg|Death Minigames on mobile. IMG_0430.JPG|A glitch from one of the Death Minigames on mobile. Toy Bonnie at Party Room 4 on Android.png|Toy Bonnie in Party Room 4 on Android. Custom Night on Android.png|Custom Night on mobile. IMG 1075.png|The Office with several plushies on mobile. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Games